WWE '12
WWE '12 is a professional wrestling video game developed and published by THQ for the PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 systems. It is the first game in the WWE series, the fourteenth in the combined series and is the sequel to WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. WWE '12 was released on November 22, 2011 in North America, November 25 in the United Kingdom and January 26, 2012 in Japan. Gameplay Reinventing its iconic SmackDown vs. Raw series, WWE '12 boasts all-new Predator Technology, which provides the most fluid and realistic animations ever seen in a WWE video game, improved artificial intelligence (A.I.) and an innovative "Breaking Point" submission system. Immersing the WWE Universe in the action even further is WWE '12's dynamic TV-style presentation that utilizes new rendering and lighting technologies to masterfully recreate the unique thrills of Raw, SmackDown and WWE pay-per-view events. In the new Universe mode you now have more freedom. You can at any time assign any championship to a brand, change the name of the show (for example to WCW Nitro instead of Raw, or ECW instead of SmackDown) and in general there are better "stories" that do not repeat like SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. In addition, there is only one announce table and it stands next to a couple of chairs that you can use as a weapon. The difficulty in NORMAL WWE'12 can be compared with the difficulty in LEGEND WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. It has been confirmed that there are 5 Free Brawl (Backstage matches) areas, There are 62 in Game Unlockables. including 14 arenas, 14 Wrestler, 14 Attire, 14 titles and 6 Extras and it has also been confirmed that there are 7 "fixed" Stables / teams in the game as a default, there names are yet to be confirmed Features *'NEW PREDATOR TECHNOLOGY' WWE action is redefined with new Predator Technology. This new system delivers a fresh and strategic gameplay experience that looks, feels and plays better than ever before. The gameplay you have demanded is finally here with the most fluid WWE action and realistic animations to date in a WWE videogame, improved A.I. and an all-new Breaking Point submission system. *'DYNAMIC WWE TV PRESENTATION' Witness the most electrifying presentation in all of sports entertainment. A dynamic new broadcast camera system and badder visual presentation replicate everything you see on WWE's television broadcasts. New rendering and lighting technologies will provide the most realistic WWE Superstars, WWE Divas and WWE Legends and best-looking in-ring action to date. *'WWE UNIVERSE 2.0' Take control of your WWE career in a bigger, badder and better WWE Universe. Your actions determine your destiny and shape your experience, as storylines, matches, alliances and rivalries are built based on your decisions. *'CREATE AN ARENA' WWE '12's best-in-class creation suite gives you the ability to create Superstars, entrances, finishing moves, storylines, Highlight Reels and all-new capabilities never before seen in a WWE videogame. Go online and upload your creations to share them with the WWE Universe and download creations from others to add to your own experience. Playable wrestlers Non-Playable Figures *Commentary Team: Michael Cole (Play-by-Play) and Jerry "The King" Lawler (Color) *Justin Roberts (Raw Ring Announcer) Tony Chimel (Smackdown Ring Announcer) *Ricardo Rodriguez (Personal Ring Announcer for Alberto Del Rio) Cheat Codes At the main menu, select "My WWE", "Options", then "Cheat Codes". Enter one of the following codes to unlock the corresponding bonus: *'OhHellYeah!'—Unlock the WWE Attitude Era Heavyweight Championship. Create a Superstar names Here is the full list of call names for Create a Superstar: *A: Aaron Abs Ace Action Adams Akane Akira Alan Alexander Ali Alice Alien Alpha Amateur Ambiguous American Andersen Andrew Angel Angus Arcade Arch Archangel Asian Azrael *B: Baby Bad Bailey Baker Balmer Barbarian Barnett Bart Bear Bell Belt Ben Bernie Big Biker Bill Bison Black Blade Blank Blizzard Blue Bob Booger Bouncer Boy Brawler Brian British Brittany Brody Brooklyn Brother Brown Bruce Bruiser Bryant Buggy Burglar Buster *C: Caffeine Campbell Canadian Captain Carter Cassidy Cat Champ Chang Chef Chen Chet Chief Chimera Cho Chris Chuck Clarence Clark Cliff Clinton Cloud Cobra Cockroach Coconut Cole Colin Colt Commander Communist Convict Cooper Cop Corporate Corpse Cory Cowboy Crack Craig Crazed Crazy Crimson Crocodile Cruise Crusty Cyborg *D: Daddy Dallas Dan Danger Daring Dark Darrell David Davis Deal Defector Devon Dinosaur Dirty Disaster Diva Doc Doctor Dog Dojo Dominator Don Double Dublin Duke Dynamite *E: Eagle Earl East Eater Ed El Electric Eliminator Emerson Eric Expert Eye *F: Falcon Fanboy Fast Fisher Flying Fool Fox Franco Frank Freaky Frenchman Funky Funny Future *G: Gabe Gaming Gangster Garcia Gary Gates Genius George Ghost Giant Gilbert Girl God Gold Golden Goldman Gonzales Good Goth Grabber Graham Grandma Grandpa Grave Gray Great Green Greg Griffin Grime Grizzly Groovy Gun Guy *H: Hacker Hammer Hammett Harris Harry Heavenly Heavy Henry Hero Hideous Hill Holly Hollywood Homer Hood Hooligan Howard Hugh Hundred Hunter *I: Ian Icon Icy Iron Irritating *J: Jack Jaguar Jake James Japanese Jay Jefe Jeffrey Jesse Jessica Jester Jet Jim Jimmy Jin Job Joe John Johnson Jones Jordan Josh Judge Judo Jun Just Justice Justin *K: Karate Kareem Keith Ken Kendo Kevin Killer King Kirk Kisser Kitty Kline Kobayashi Korean Kowalczyk Kurt *L: Lance Lassiter Lauren Lee Legend Leon Lewis Liam Lightning Lilith Log Long Lopez Lovecraft Lover Lunatic Lurking *M: Macho Macleod Madman Magic Majestic Malcolm Mall Man Maniac Manly Mantis Marcus Mark Marshall Martin Martinez Marty Masked Master Mastodon Matsuda Matsumoto Maverick Max McDonald McGregor Mechanic Mega Member Men Mercer Metal Meticulous Mexican Mick Mike Miles Miller Mime Mini Mitchell Mommy Monkey Monster Moore Morgan Morris Mortal Motor Mr. Mrs. Ms. Mummy Murphy Muscle Mutant *N: Natural Navajo Nelson Nerd New Nightmare Ninja Nitro Noah North Nose Nut *O: Octopus Old Oliver Olympian Omega Oozing Orange Otaku Outlaw Owen *P: Pain Palmer Panda Panther Park Parker Pastor Pathetic Pathological Patriotic Paul Penguin Perez Peter Phantom Phenom Pierre Pirate Playboy Poker Powell Prince Princess Pristine Pro Professor Purple *Q: Queen Quinn Quitter *R: Rabid Ralston Ramirez Randy Real Red Ricardo Richard Rick Riley Ring Rivera Robinson Rocker Rocky Rodriguez Ronald Roy Russ Russian Ryan *S: Sam Samoan Samurai Sanchez Santos Sapp Savior Scorpion Scott Scottish Screaming Sears Senator Sensation Sergeant Sergio Serpent Seth Sexy Shane Shaw Shawn Show Shrinker Silent Silva Silver Sister Skater Skinner Slate Small Smasher Smith Smoking Sniper Snow Sokolov Soldier Sophia Soul South Soviet Spectacular Stalker Stallion Star Stephen Steve Stick Storms Street Strong Stunt Submission Sue Sullivan Sunshine Superstar Surfer Surgeon Suzuki *T: Tank Tattooed Taylor Teacher Technical Ted Teenager The Terror Thief Thighs Thing Thomas Thompson Thousand Thunder Tickler Tiger Tiny Todd Tokyo Tom Tony Tornado Torres Toy Trevor Triple Trouble Troy Turner Turtle Twin *U: Ugly Ultimate Ultra Uncle Unstoppable *V: Vega Victor Viper Virtual Voodoo *W: Walker Wall Walter Warden Warlock Washington Watson Wayne Webmaster West Whiny White William Williams Williamson Wilson Witch Wolverine Wrestler *X: Xander *Y: Yama****a Yap Yellow York Yosef Young Youngblood Reception The game got it's first outstanding review form the top site, IGN. Giving it a shocking 9.0. This is the highest rating ever for WWE series of gaming. It got named on IGN's one of the best of the year and the fall. They said WWE '12 not only manages to still bottle the core essence and style of the wrestling industry, it does it in a way that doesn't sacrifice gameplay design and balance. If anything, the game's faults consist of attributes that ironically duplicate the WWE's own creative struggles. They said it's intense, hardcore, strategic, fun and you will never get bored of the variety and game play it has to offer. It has 80% overall as of GameRankigs. EGM gave it 9 as well. Console Obsession gave it 8 and XBOX magazine gave it 7. GameShark gave it it's lowest rating, giving it only a C- that the series impact is disappearing. Trivia *Returning feature by popular demand from fans was a title match(e.g the WWE Championship) at any show if the play so desires(e.g WWE Champ CM Punk against Randy Orton on an edition of Raw) *The WWE Draft had been implamented in the game where two or more superstars compete for a draft pick. **There is a 1 in 10 chance a champion (World Heavyweight or WWE Champion) will be drafted. **In this game the WWE Brand Extension has ended with superstars from both shows being able to compete on either show, meaning the WWE Draft could be meaningless. *If one is to form a team (e.g Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara) the team would stay formed until they have a fight amoungst each other, meaning a team could stay a team for years on end, and not even have a match together. *In WWE Universe (2.0) if a superstar is injured. Later on if a player wins a title with a heel(bad guy) character, the injured superstar will ''return and either make the save, or make the save and turn on the fan favorite. *Oddly in WWE Universe mode, if a superstar is injured and is gone for more then 3 months, that superstar does not defend the title, nor is it taken away, this is possibly an oversight. *In several promotional magazines and videos, Jacob Cass(the created superstar for Road To WrestleMania) was sometimes misspelled '''Jacob Caas '''or' Jacob Caass. ' *In WWE'12 a major part of the roster was voiced by themselves(e.g, John Cena voiced John Cena) but other superstars also voiced someone else(Animal voiced Hawk) *In the game there may be a minor glitch where if one is to buy and download "All Unlockables" they may still have to win a match in WWE Universe Mode to unlock Brock Lesnar. *This game was jokingly refered to as "'The most glitchy WWE Game ever'''" due to it's constant glitches during matches in Game Informer. *If one is to download a custom music track onto a wrestler, the cheering or booing will be much louder than with regular music. *When you perform an RKO with Randy Orton, Michael Cole says, "thanks for playing", a reference to the game itself, as Orton is on the cover External links *WWE'12.com Category:Game